sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Helene Stanley
| birth_place = Gary, Indiana, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Actress, dancer | yearsactive = 1942–1961 | spouse = http://www.glamourgirlsofthesilverscreen.com/show/255/Helene+Stanley/register.php | children = 1 | nationality = American | resting_place = }} Dolores Diane Freymouth (July 17, 1929 – December 27, 1990), better known by the stage name of Helene Stanley, was an American actress and a live model for Cinderella and other Disney characters. Early life Stanley was born in Gary, Indiana. Her parents were Michael Freymouth, who was an acrobat who worked in Europe, and Gerty Freymouth. Career By the age of 14 she made her first role in the film Girls' Town in 1942. Then she played a series of roles at Universal between 1943 and 1945 (sometimes she took part of a teen dancing group called "The Jivin' Jacks and Jills") and during this period she identified as Dolores Diane. In 1946 she started to work with MGM and began to identify herself as Helene Stanley. Her collaboration with Disney started around 1950. She became the live-action model for Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty s Aurora and the character of Anita Radcliff in One Hundred and One Dalmatians. Personal life Helene Stanley was married to Johnny Stompanato on January 17, 1953, with their divorce dated February 10, 1955. After Stompanato, Stanley married a physician from Beverly Hills, David Niemetz.http://www.glamourgirlsofthesilverscreen.com/show/255/Helene+Stanley/register.php After they were married, Stanley formally retired from show business. Her last role in her career was in the Disney movie One Hundred and One Dalmatians. Death Stanley died on December 27, 1990 in Los Angeles. The cause of her death was not reported. Filmography *1940: Fantasia *1942: Girls' Town - Sally *1943: Hi, Buddy - Specialty *1943: Moonlight in Vermont - A Jivin' Jill *1945: Patrick the Great - Member, Jivin' Jills (uncredited) *1945: Thrill of a Romance - Susan *1946: Holiday in Mexico - Yvette Baranga *1947: Brick Bradford - Carol Preston *1948: My Dear Secretary - Miss 'Clay' Pidgeon (uncredited) *1949: Mr. Soft Touch - Donna (uncredited) *1949: Bandit King of Texas - Cynthia Turner *1949: All the King's Men - Helene Hale (uncredited) *1950: Cinderella (As live-action model for Disney animators to use as a guide) (Cinderella) *1950: A Woman of Distinction - Minor Role (uncredited) *1950: The Asphalt Jungle - Jeannie - Girl in Diner (uncredited) *1952: Diplomatic Courier - Airline Stewardess *1952: Wait till the Sun Shines, Nellie - Eadie Jordan *1952: We're Not Married! - Mary (uncredited) *1952: Dreamboat - Mimi *1952: The Snows of Kilimanjaro - Connie *1953: Roar of the Crowd - Marcy Parker *1953: Once I Will Return - Gloria *1954: Carnival Story - Peggy *1954: Circus of Love - Lore *1955: Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier - Polly Crockett (archive footage) *1955: Dial Red O - Connie Wyatt *1959: Sleeping Beauty (As live-action model for Disney animators to use as a guide) (Princess Aurora) *1959: "Perry Mason The Case of the Foot-Loose Doll" (Fran Driscoll) *1961: One Hundred and One Dalmatians (Made the acted for - Anita) References External links * Category:1929 births Category:1990 deaths Category:Actresses from Indiana Category:Disney voice actors Category:20th-century American actresses